


The Legend of Wrangler Emma

by Chrome



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrome/pseuds/Chrome
Summary: Happy birthday to Emma and her valiant attempts to distinguish between lots of characters with the same names. We appreciate you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Legend of Wrangler Emma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



There once was a wrangler called Emma  
Remembered as one of the great,  
For order she kept in the darkest of tags  
Though haunted by Fandom and Fate.  
  
She hacked the most tangled of Tag Trees  
Deep in languishing bins did she dig  
Through the least-trodden trail, she still did prevail  
Building signposts with new Disambigs.  
  
While leading the way through the forest,  
Letting Guidelines demark the way through,  
She came to one Lucy Montgomery’s town,  
Where they said, “We know not what to do!”  
  
“You see, though our author had many triumphs  
And we’re grateful to play in her world  
It seems that she called half a dozen boys “Jim”  
And used “Anne” for half of the girls.”  
  
Emma, she sighed at the curse laid by Fate,  
Drew her sword and she rose to the fight  
Disambigging her way through the family tree  
And setting the fandom to right.  
  
Having cowed them at last, the Annes and the Jims,  
Emma could lower her sword  
Though she still kept an eye on the darkening sky  
O’er the still-growing oceans of word.  
  
But Fate had left her no more monsters—  
Not until, at least, eighty years on,  
When Jonathan Sims wrote a podcast,  
And called his lead Sims, comma, Jon.


End file.
